Newt Scamander
* Theseus Scamander |gender = Male|school = Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry|house = Hufflepuff|affiliation = *Scamander family *Goldstein family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff *Albus Dumbledore *British Ministry of Magic ** Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures ***Beast Division * Order of Merlin|family_members = * Mrs Scamander (Mother) * Unnamed Father * Porpentina Goldstein *Unnamed Son *Unnamed Daughter-in-law * Rolf Scamander * Luna Lovegood * Theseus Scamander * Queenie Goldstein * Lorcan Scamander (Great-grandson) * Lysander Scamander (Great-grandson) *Scamander Family *Goldstein Family |significant_other(s) = Leta Lestrange|height = 6'2"|hair_colour = Red Brown|eye_colour = Blue|skin_colour = Light|wand = Unknown length, wood and core|boggart = Office job|significant_spells = *Summoning an egg * Repairing Jacob Kowalski's apartment * Casting the Undetectable Extension Charm *Shield Charm *Memory Charms *Atmospheric Charms *Tracking spell *Wand Lighting Charm *Avenseguim|played_by = Eddie Redmayne|episode_count = 2|first_seen = Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them|last_seen = Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald}}Newton Artemis Fido "Newt" Scamander 'is one of the main characters and the main protagonist in [[Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film series)|''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them]]. Born to Mrs Scamander and the younger brother of Theseus Scamander, Newt became a Magizoologist despite his family's dislike in his choice of occupation, he became fascinated with magical creatures. Playing an essential role in the downfall of Gellert Grindelwald, Newt traveled to New York in 1926 and Paris in 1927, even befriending a muggle, Jacob Kowalski and falling in love with two women: Leta Lestrange and Porpentina Goldstein, his eventual wife. History Background Newton "Newt" Scamander was born February 24, 1897, the youngest son and child of Mr and Mrs Scamander and had one sibling, an older brother named Theseus. It is unknown if he is pure-blood or half-blood.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them only identifies Newt's mother as a witch, so his father's blood status is unknown. Also, The Sacred Twenty Eight directory, published in the 1930s, does not list the Scamander family as Pure-blood; however, other pure-blood families such as the Potters are not listed either so the directory is not definitive. Newt was interested in Magizoology since his mother was a Hippogriff breeder. However, his parents did not like that he wanted this. At age elven, he was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and sorted into Hufflepuff and attracted the attraction of his professor, Albus Dumbledore, who grew fond of Newt while he was learning at Hogwarts. During one of his lessons with Dumbledore, he turned his boggart into something. Newt was later expelled from Hogwarts, but was able to keep his wand. He got a job in the British Ministry of Magic in the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. In 1918, Newt was commissioned by Augustus Worme of Obscurus Books to write the first edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, since Scamander's employement was lowly paid for and wished to travel the world. At one point, Newt met an Obscurial girl in Sudan. He contained her Obscurus. ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' In 1926. Newt travelled to New York to release his Thunderbird Frank in Arizona. However, while he is at the bank, he meets the Muggle, Jacob Kowalski, who sees magic. Newt attempts to obliviate Jacob's memories, but the No-Maj thinks that TNewt is Crazy and distracts him while stealing his suitcase, but Jacob takes the wrong one. Along the way, Newt meets and befriends Jacob, and the Goldstein sisters, Tina and Queenie. They work together to recapture all the monsters let loose on New York while uncovering the Obscurus attacking the No-maj community. Relationships *Newt and Tina (husband and wife) *Newt and Leta (ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend) *Theseus and Newt (brothers) Family *Theseus Scamander (older brother) *'''Mr Scamander (Father) *'Mrs Scamander '(mother) *'Tina Goldstein '(wife/true love) *'Rolf Scamander '(grandson) *'Luna Lovegood '(granddaughter-in-law) *'Lorcan '(great-grandson) *'Lysander '(great-grandson) *'Queenie Goldstein '(sister-in-law) *'Leta Lestrange' (former love interest) Deceased: *'Unnamed mother-in-law' *'Unnamed father-in-law' Trivia * It is unknown if Newt is pure-blood or half-blood, as his father's blood status is unknown. * According to Dumbledore, Newt does not seek power and simply asks, "what is right?" * His patronus is unknown as, according to JK Rowling, is a secret. Gallery Tina and Newt.jpg Tina and Newt 2.jpg Dumbledore Scamander.jpg Dumbledore Scamander Grindelwald 2.jpg Dumbledore FBTCOG AND YOUNG NEWT.jpg Newt & Dumbledore Fantastic Beasts.jpg Tina and Newt FBAWTFT.jpg File:MV5BMjAxNTQ5MDYyM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDEyMTI1MDI@. V1 SX1500 CR0,0,1500,999 AL .jpg File:MV5BMjAzMzQ4MjE0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDAyMTI1MDI@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,1536,1000 AL .jpg File:MV5BMjE5NTUwMjg4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTEyMTI1MDI@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,747 AL .jpg File:MV5BMjE5OTYzNTkwOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTg0Mjk0NzE@. V1 SY1000 SX1500 AL .jpg File:MV5BMjIzMTcwMDMxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTIyMTI1MDI@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,666,1000 AL .jpg File:MV5BMjMxNTQ2ODc4NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODQxOTI0NzE@. V1 .jpg File:MV5BMjMxOTM1OTI4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODE5OTYxMDI@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,674,1000 AL .jpg File:MV5BMjMzMjI5OTM3OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTIyMTI1MDI@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,666,1000 AL .jpg File:MV5BMjQ2Mjk5OTIwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzkxMTI1MDI@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,666,1000 AL .jpg File:MV5BMTcxMzc1MTI4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjkxMTI1MDI@. V1 SX1500 CR0,0,1500,999 AL .jpg File:MV5BMTU1NzQ4MjAxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDMyMTI1MDI@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,1363,1000 AL .jpg File:MV5BMTUyMzE2MTQ2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzQxOTI0NzE@. V1 .jpg File:MV5BNjEyZTBlNjEtNjMzOS00Y2Q0LTg4YmYtNTdkZGI1OWRjMGNlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTI4MDA1MzI@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,872,1000 AL .jpg File:MV5BNTA5MTUyMDA4Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTMwNDU0MDI@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,652,1000 AL .jpg File:MV5BNTQ5ZjIzNWYtZWY0MC00ZGY5LTllMTktNDlkNzc3ZjI2ZmM2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTI4MDA1MzI@. V1 .jpg File:MV5BNzk0NDIwMjA5Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTkxMTI1MDI@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,744 AL .jpg File:MV5BOTY1OTcxMTE0OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTc0Mjk0NzE@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,1488,1000 AL .jpg File:MV5BZmM4MDYxMGMtNzMzZC00MGEzLTgzYjYtNTk4ZGViZjRhNDg4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjUwNzk3NDc@. V1 .jpg Appearances * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Name appears on Maurauder's Map) * [[Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film)|''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film)]] * ''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald References Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Characters Category:Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Film series) Characters Category:Wizardkind Category:Unknown Blood Status